Total Confusion (Continued)
by Shinigami Demon
Summary: None


Thursday--- August 1, 2002

Total Confusion (Continued)

Sorry 'bout last night… I was gonna finish writing up on this today, but I was being lazy ol' me and did the Cha Cha Slide in the living room while my kitty watched me. Crystal, my cat that acts like a female but is male gave me a look like 'What the hell are you doing?!', all curled up on my many blankets on the couch beside my unfolded laundry. I was actually sweating afterwards because I got about 3 versions of it downloaded. It was almost a 20 minute work out for meh. Ah well… I could do that for 20 minutes a day then run around outside and possibly practice my form and moves for TKD. Eh….I'll wait for that day to come. Lemme get this over with since I just need to finish up a short section of it up quickly though. Then, I get to rant on about how I did in sparring today and got kicked in the gut many times! ^ ^ Oh shit, that was supposed to be a surprise… oh well… I blew it, heh heh. Enjoy the rest of my story!

__

~Day Kitty Died; Sindy Comes to Life (Part 2)~

I swear…. After I had to hold that layout of skin for Sindy's body, I went to the bathroom again to wash my hands along with Bat by my side, heh heh. I have to admit it, but we're both chicken–wusses when it comes to holding a brain or heart or pieces of skin and hair, heh heh. Sue us. No… actually, sue OZ. They started up their crazy mad man experiments and made the cursin' OZ Creations to destroy us gundam pilots. Evil them. ¬¬ Ah well… Whenever Bat and I came back to the lab AGAIN for the many times we left, Dragon was getting tired and the same is probably said for Mitch. Dragon went off to screw Bunny if she was still alive or do something else and let Mitch close up. Mitch left Kitty's body there in the lab and took Sindy's bald eagle body to the "Life Machine". OZ has some funky machines and some pretty lame names for them as well, heh heh. I have to give OZ some credit for building super-human creations that are stronger than both the human race and the Gundams we have. Hmmm…. I might have to up-grade Deathscythe once more incase I get engaged in battle with OZ. I wonder if they still have that Dragon Gundam there…. If they do, I'll make it my mission to destroy it at all costs, heh. Oh yeah! Lemme get back to my story, heh heh.

So, Mitch put Sindy in the life machine and a couple of hours went by. Mitch and I talked about his past and then took Sindy out of the machine whenever she was done. Sindy looked so cute, but the only problem was she feared practically everything. Just approaching her as calm as I could be was fairly hard and her running off from us soon into another room (a prison cell) was just dandy. Mitch used his sensors to find her which was easy for him. 

We left his room and prayed that we'd get there before Tori if that were to happen. We were getting closer to Sindy's little hiding spot until Mitch said he heard someone else coming, thinking it was Tori. God, we both fear Tori, but then again we hate her as well. What does Mitch do in this situation? Your answer is, he shoves me into this very tight closet with him. I couldn't see a damn thing except for his eyes that glowed in the dark. They were the color green. I never knew he had green eyes before.. I guess I need to take the time to notice more things about him in my life. Just incase if anyone opened the closet door, Mitch took me into this deep french kiss and began making out with me. The guy's perfectly good at almost everything he does, seriously. It was then whenever the door opened, and I heard a familiar scream from the person who saw us making out.

Bat. ::laughs:: He saw us, got mad and told us that we have a room, and do it in there. I explained to him why we were making out in the closet, and he was still mad. I also called him my Mini Me, because he is based off me and acts exactly like me. Heh heh, that only pissed him off more, and he left us alone, pointing to both left and right to where Sindy went to. Mitch called him a baka afterwards and we stopped making out and continued on with our mini hunt for Sindy. Of course we were running, and turned a few corners pretty sharp until one we turned, Mitch slipped and fell flat on his ass. ::giggles lightly:: I couldn't help but to inner smile some, and helped him up while Hawk laughed at him and walked off. What a jerk… I asked Mitch if he was alright surely enough he was. We soon found Sindy and tried approaching her again.

Mitch had told Sindy that he needed to show her something, but she refused to come with us, curled up in another corner and cried for her mother and father. Stupid me, Mitch explained that her past just happened to her. (I told her not to think about the past, that's why.) I approached her calmly again and told her that her parents are dead along with mine if it made her feel any better. She understood and I took her onto my back in piggy back style. Poor girl, 5 years old and watches her parents get slaughtered mercilessly by soldiers. The family had nothing to do with OZ, and they attacked them head on, not caring at all. Mitch, Sindy on my back, and I went back to the lab to show Sindy Kitty's dead body. Sindy looked scared, but then again, she was only a child and was practically scared of everything. She took her sweet time and viewed what happened to Kitty's life within a matter of minutes and blacked out. 

Mitch had told me about what Sindy was doing so I would understand, and I did. I took Sindy back in my arms and began leaving the lab with Mitch until Dragon came up beside us both. At first, I thought Dragon was Tori in disguise, since Tori can also shape shift. But it wasn't, and he told me to leave the base. He gave me this smirk that I will never forget, I soon bid farewell to Mitch before Dragon stabbed a needle in him to knock him out. I actually wanted to pounce on Dragon and beat the shit outta him, but I couldn't with Sindy in my hands. Bat came up beside me and safely escorted me out of the base. He told me to take care of Sindy back at my home. I left the inside of the base, hoping that Mitch was alright. I was afraid that the nightshift guards would be out soon and doing their jobs, making sure no intruders came in or tried to sneak out. I made it out of the base quickly, stopping until I heard an explosion. I couldn't help but to turn back around and see more explosions go off.

I was scared and prayed that Mitch really was safe now, and ran off home, dodging a couple of falling Mobile Suits. I thought World War 3 was gonna break out soon, but I went on home. I came inside, set Sindy on the couch with a pillow and blanket. I then went upstairs and started packing a bag for me only because I was thinking of going to a hotel sooner or later incase of OZ troops coming around and trying to look for Sindy and I. Hours went by, and I watched Sindy sleep. A few more hours went by and I found myself asleep on the floor, using the pack I packed clothes with mostly as a pillow since I was on the floor. I woke up to hear knocking on the door. I didn't wake up after 3 or 4 knocks. ::smiles:: Comes with being a lazy guy at times is being a heavy sleeper at times. I got up, and peered through the peek hole. How I love those little holes, heh heh. They provide a sense of security for me, heh. No other than who I saw was Mitch standing there. Without a thought, I immediately unlocked the door, opened it and hugged him like I haven't seen him in years or so. He almost fell back, but slightly regained his balance and hugged me back. 

We talked about how long Sindy slept, then about what happened to him. God, you've answered my prayers, and thank you so very much! Not only was Sindy human, but Mitch was too! I was so happy, and kissed him without a second thought. I still am happy, and glad that he can experience what I've gone through as a human and not half creature, half human, and half gundam. He said that it's gonna take him awhile to used to being back human, but I don't mind that. He showed me his muscles and even flexed them for me with his shirt off. Man, I felt like a fangirl getting to meet a hunky macho man that was both strong and sexah. The door knocked again, and he turned around to see who it was in the peek hole. I then noticed a tattoo on his back that said Demon's Pack or Pack Demons. Like I said, I can't remember which it was. I never saw it before, and talked to him about it. He told me that it was Bat and not to answer the door. Heh heh, I don't really recall either one of us opening the door for Bat or even letting him in, but I do remember how happy I was.

After talk time was 'over', we both shared each other's kisses and screwed on the floor with Sindy in the same room, asleep on the couch. Poor her. I tried to tell Mitch a little earlier while we were screwing that Sindy was up and watching us, heh heh, but he just couldn't resist me and gave all he got at me. He's perfect in everything. Even in the sexual activities, heh heh, it was then when he stopped and got off of me, quickly re-dressing himself. I got dressed as well, while Mitch held up a pillow for my privates and for Sindy's curious to not see. She was slightly disgusted, but got over it. Afterwards, we all went back to sleep. Man, I couldn't have been any happier that night whenever Mitch and Sindy were both back to human. Anywho, that's about all for Kitty dying and Sindy being re-born.

So…. There ya have it, heh heh. I would write a little more, but I'm not sure. I might tomorrow though about what happened to me last night with my dead scary nightmare though and about how Sindy was getting used to being around us. Eh… I'll save that detail for my next lil' story, heh heh. Not because I'm greedy and selfish, but I'm sorta tired and I have to pee as well. I'm heading out, so g'night!

~Duo


End file.
